This invention relates to a tool for cleaning debris out of gutters and in particular to such a tool that is constructed with a multi-positional, self-locking, rotary acting articulated joint that is capable of allowing free and remote operation by hand upon attachment of a long broom handle.
Gutters placed on the roof edges of buildings collect and control the flow of roof water drainage. However, along with water, debris consisting of leaves, needles, dirt and all manner of airborne detritus is also collected and must be disposed of if the gutter system is to continue to be effective.
To accomplish the task of debris removal, numbers of devices generally constructed in the form of a short scoop have been devised for use. However, all such devices have had short handles and other substantial deficiencies requiring the user, when cleaning gutters from the roof, to assume the uncomfortable position of kneeling or crawling along the gutter, usually in one direction, or, if operating from a ladder, to continually reposition the ladder against the gutter due to physical limitations of reach.
There remained a need for a tool devised and constructed in such a manner as to allow the user to clean gutters from both sides of a roof position while standing or walking upright, or, if operating from a ladder placed against the gutter, to have the capability of extended reach from both sides of the ladder position so as to preclude continual repositioning of the ladder.
The tool of the present invention fulfills the foregoing requirements by providing a tool consisting of an elongated and somewhat narrow rigid scoop, molded so as to fit easily into both rounded and flat-bottomed gutters, and constructed with a right-angled stem that is inserted into the first member of a two member multi-positional and self-locking rotary acting articulated joint constructed to accept the stem in a tight fit and secured in the joint member by a pin and slot arrangement. One end of the second member of the joint is molded to receive a typical broom handle thread. The juxtaposed surfaces of the joint members are molded in a flat circular configuration with molded traingulate ridges radiating out from a central locus to the edges of the surfaces. The ridges are constructed such that when these surfaces are placed in opposition the ridges will exactly interlock, and, when secured with a properly adjusted nut, bolt and compression spring arrangement inserted thru a hole bored thru the center locus of the ridges, will maintain a selected fixed position. If the ridges are forced of sufficient magnitude to overcome the compression spring past each other by an outside force a new position relative to the preceeding one will be achieved and maintained. As a result, a range of user selectable positions are available and may be described as those occurring within a half circle. Thus this joint arrangement will provide all the positions necessary for the user to push, pull, drag and scoop unwanted gutter material thru and from the gutter system. Further, the joint may be locked at any selected position to provide a firm shovel effect by completely tightening the nut against the side of the joint.
The scoop is constructed long enough and with side walls low enough to enable the user to push, or pull, gutter material under the supports that attach the gutter to the roof, thus insuring that the entire gutter may be effectively cleaned. The stem of the scoop is of sufficient length to ensure that the attached joint is elenated above the shingle surface of the roof when the scoop is fully inserted into the gutter, thus ensuring that the joint will be fully functional.
The pin and slot arrangement that secures the stem in the first joint member provides for limited lateral movement of the scoop which is necessary when the scoop is being negotiated thru the gutter system. The lateral movement also provides this benefit to the user of safer roof and ladder operating conditions since the lateral motion of the scoop allows operation from an oblique angle.
The leading bottom edge of the scoop is molded into a cutting edge to enable the user to cut thru matted gutter material.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a tool for cleaning gutters which is constructed with a multi-positional and self-locking rotary acting articulated joint that allows for a variety of user selected positions which allows for free and remote operation by hand upon attachment of a long broom handle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tool which will allow the user to clean gutters from both sides of a roof or ladder position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tool which will allow the user to clean gutters from a roof position while comfortably standing or walking upright on the roof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tool which will provide for a firm shovel effect when the joint is locked at any selected position by completely tightening the nut against the side of the joint.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tool in which the scoop is constructed long enough and with side walls low enough to push, or pull, gutter material under the supports that attach the gutter to the roof such that the entire gutter may be effectively cleaned.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tool with a right-angled stem of sufficient length to ensure that the attached joint is elenated above the shingle surface of the roof when the scoop is fully inserted into the gutter, thus ensuring that the joint will be fully functional.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tool in which the stem of the scoop is secured in the first member of the joint by a pin and slot arrangement which provides for limited lateral movement of the scoop necessary when the scoop is being negotiated thru the gutter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tool in which the lateral movement of the scoop provides the user safer roof and ladder operating conditions since the scoop can be operated from an oblique angle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tool in which the bottom leading edge of the scoop is molded with a cutting edge that will cut thru matted gutter material.
The foregoing and other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.